


What It Means to Be True

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Aging, Gen, Immortality, Season 2, The Nightcomers - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: While Vanessa sleeps, Joan contemplates her brush with temptation.





	What It Means to Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



The devil's favorite sleeps beside me. The walls groan against the pull of his desire for her. My talismans quiver. His whores circle the moor on silent wings, waiting. 

From her dreams she cries out for help. I shutter my mind, not for my sake but hers. She will never know that I would have thrown down my guardian stones to drink that dark promise from my sister's lips, to be free of the cage of my moldering bones, to let Lucifer pour light into me. 

No. I will hold, and show this child what it means to be true.


End file.
